


cranky captains and sleepy setters

by tobiohshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Multi, No Angst, No Porn, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, So many tags, Soft Boys, not too exciting just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohshit/pseuds/tobiohshit
Summary: "Ah, okay then. I'll see you at lunch time then boys." He added, after a groan came from Akaashi and a kick was thrown at his head from Kageyama which he only just managed to avoid(although he did join Tooru on the floor).





	cranky captains and sleepy setters

**Author's Note:**

> djdjdjks this is so OLD i wrote this april 2016 and its rly ba d and short and i think i forgot abt some characters but i love the thought of these gays just. gaying. god help

A small noise filled the room containing the five tired boys, followed by a sniffle and a groan from the man beside the one that had sneezed. Kenma slowly sat up, pulling Kageyamas arm off his chest and trying to move Toorus heavy body off of his leg. 

"Tooru get the fuck off my leg" he hissed at the annoyingly pretty boy sprawled over more than half the bed, and the rest of the people in it. As he grew more and more impatient with the shaking of the bed, Suga sat up and rammed his foot into Toorus side after moving Akaashis face off his shoulder. He gave out a yelp and landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

"Oi! What the fuck babe! I thought I was your favourite!" He almost screamed. Seconds later, a pillow, or a few, came flying from both sides of the bed. All five of which were rammed into Oikawa's face.

"Oh, good morning Keiji, you too Tobio." Suga said pleasantly, kissing both on the forehead. "Ah, okay then. I'll see you at lunch time then boys." He added, after a groan came from Akaashi and a kick was thrown at his head from Kageyama which he only just managed to avoid (althought he did join Tooru on the floor).

Kenma came back from the bathroom, still quietly blowing his nose with a tissue. After seeing all four of his boyfriends sprawled out either on the floor or close to passing out on the bed, he turned on his heel and walked straight back out so he didn't have to get ambushed by the grumpy gays. 

Throwing his tissue into the bin in the kitchen, he flicked the kettle on and brought out a stool to reach the coffee on the top shelf. A quick check of his phone and Neko Atsume later, A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, indicating that none other than his favourite alien-obsessed boy had managed to get up off the floor under the mountain of pillows and a Suga and not fall down the stairs. 

As he lifted his hand to ram the coffee strainers handle down, Tooru slapped it away obviously offended by the sin he was about to commit to his 'precious coffee, Kenma-san! You must be careful with Jesus' urine!' (Quoted from yesterday, with which Kenma replied with, "Who would've known Asahi pissed coffee", and Suga with, "He must be extremely dehydrated for that to happen." while walking into the kitchen wrapped like a burrito in their duvet.) Kenma rolled his eyes and moved out of his embrace to flop on the sofa.

•

A groan echoed through the room when Tobio sat up after the bed had lost a weight on it's other side. There was a thud and a "fuck" that came after it. Kageyama was used to it, Akaashi always slept in socks, and when he stood up they slid across the flooring with it usually ending in a curse and a half asleep Akaashi on the floor. Kageyama stood up and offered him a hand off the floor, which was returned with a kiss and a disgusted face from both of them.

"Why does everyones fuckin' morning breath taste like shit, especially mine." Kageyama grumbled under his breath, walking to the bathroom while hitching up 'his' (They were definitely Tooru's) alien pyjama shorts. 

To Akaashis right he heard a quiet, "I hate seeing you leave, but I love watching you go" Which ended in both Suga and him almost crying while rolling around the floor. After they had sobered up after a good ten minutes, Suga also added, "But those booty shorts should be illegal what the fuck man"

"And so should you for being so pretty" Akaashi mumbled under his breath. Suga blushed and kissed him and again, regretted his every life decision. "I dunno 'bout you Suga-san, but I do love the taste of shit in the morning!" He said with fake enthusiasm. 

-

Suga wasn't as much of a patient person as he used to be, as trying to put up with Tooru was not an easy thing to do, so he just really wanted to brush his teeth but Kageyama had locked the door when he went into shower. As if reading his mind, Akaashi turned to him wearing a matching mischievous grin while rolling up his sleeves, revealing his heavily tattooed arms. Getting up, they readied themselves with their good shoulders facing the door. Thanks to Suga's weird lock inventions, you could break the lock and replace it with a thin piece of wood glued to the broken part. The wood was easy to come by, as Oikawa worked at a forest reserve, and was in charge of trimming the trees once every month so they didn't have a problem with it. 

Tooru had just trekked up the stairs, and after seeing their stances, put his coffee down onto the table in the hall and got ready to barge in. 

"3... 2... 1... Go!" Oikawa shouted, and they all ran shoulder first.

After ramming into the door, Suga checked that they hadn't broken the door off the hinges again and wafted away the steam in his face. A head popped out of the shower cutain with a toothbrush hanging from his lips and an unamused look on his face. He brought his head back in and retured with a glass with toothbrushes inside that were always kept in the cupboard in the shower.

"Thank the motherfucking Gods I feel like there are layers on these damn teeth" Suga said, glaring at Tooru who had decided to do chubby bunny with him at 3am while drinking tequila from the bottle. Although Tooru had his stupid gayboy drinks - with the straws shaped like fruit and cocktail sticks with sparkly bits and the little umbrellas he wedged into his lime slab. But instead of sex on the beach they had sex on the sofa which was fine, because the other three muskequeers were in bed and two of them are probably deaf (from excessively high volume while playing Love Live! and Kageyama was just oblivious in general) and Akaashi had gotten used to it from Bokuto. Although they managed to crawl upstairs into their bed and wake up with an unnoticeable hangover, somehow.

•

"GET UP MOTHERFUCKERS" Suga yelled, walking into the captains bedroom.

A chorus of;  
"WHAT THE FUCK SUGA!"  
"Get the fuck OUT"  
"Why are you here so early? It's only 1 o'clock" echoed around the dark room, along with a small wave of acknowledgement from Ushijima.

Then an "oh fuck" was muttered from Kuroos side of the bed. Daichi and Ushijima curled up further away from the awakening boy, and Bokuto was pushed off the bed.

Daishou clearly was not a morning person, as was noted by the other four captains. He sat up slowly, got up, and walked past Suga with a glare. After watching his silent manoeuvre down the firemans pole, they all heaved a sigh of relief.

"He's not a good morning person, but there's visitors so he's acting chill" Daichi uttered, pushing back his hair. Bokuto and Kuroo jumped up beside him and both gave him a synchronised slap on the ass and strode out of the room. Kissing Ushijima on the cheek, Daichi pushed Suga out of the room and down the hall to slide down the firemans pole, but only after he was assured he wouldn't crush a half asleep Bokuto. Landing silently, Suga followed him into the kitchen, where Oikawa was winding up a glaring Daishou.

"So, why's little snake boy so agitated this morning? You might as well swap roles with Kenma or Kurō because, damn, you are one grumpy cat right now."

Afterwards Akaashi murmered, "oh shit" into his coffee mug as Daishou turned to face Oikawa with a flat look on his face. Then a noise of skin hitting skin vibrated around the kitchen as he slapped him solid in the face, and walked back up the stairs with the biggest coffee flask Tobio had ever seen.

"Well then, this is an eventful day and It's only lunch time." A new voice stated from the front door. Kuroo hollered and ran over to pepper Terushima's face with kisses and hug his waist to pull him through the kitchen door.

"Someone talk to him before coffee?" Teru asked, then nodded after seeing the red mark on Tooru's face. "Hate to break it hard, but you're an idiot, even I knew not to talk to him the first morning of living together. And that's saying something."

Tooru rolled his eyes and took a sip at his coffee, offering Daichi some when he saw his sad gaze at the empty coffee brewer. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Kuroo spoke up.

"So, How about that Wii sports game you wanted us to do last week?" Kuroo said boastfully to Kageyama.

"Bring it the fuck on, you pussy" He replied with, earning a snicker from the rest of the boys in the kitchen, even Kenma, who looked up from his game screen.

Kageyama won, and Kuroo had to buy a new tv.

**Author's Note:**

> sonaskies - twitter  
> plantwaifu - tumblr
> 
> this is crusty srry bye


End file.
